


Wild at Heart

by MicrosuedeMouse



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, regular cameos from other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosuedeMouse/pseuds/MicrosuedeMouse
Summary: A series of DrummerWolf drabbles, told in no particular order and potentially without continuity. I'm working on these as I rewatch the series... this will update at random and probably in batches.





	1. Mortal

“Martin – wait.” He paused, halfway out of the van. Amanda was exhausted, and he’d been helping her get settled on the old mattress on the van floor.

“Drummer?” he asked, waiting expectantly.

She faltered. “I just—after the day we’ve had…” It had been a lot. It usually was with them, but she didn’t like how this one left her feeling. Not just worn out – a little shaken. A little too mortal. It had been their closest shave in quite some time.

“You don’t want to be alone,” he suggested. She nodded wordlessly, and he climbed back into the van.


	2. Missed You

“Boss missed you, Martin.”

“Hm?” Martin turned to glance at the youngest Rowdy, taken aback by the out-of-the-blue comment.

“She missed you,” Vogel said again. “She missed all of you. Me too. But she missed you most.”

Martin half-smiled, both surprised and amused. “Now why would she miss me more than Cross or Gripps?”

Vogel shrugged, the answer to that question clearly unimportant to him. “Dunno. I could just feel it. She loves you biggest.”

“No she doesn’t,” Martin laughed. “She maybe loves me different from you, but not more than you.”

Vogel rolled his eyes. “Sure, fine. Whatever, man.”


	3. Listens

“Martin ain’t never listened to anybody like that before,” Gripps told Amanda, looking impressed.

“Really?” she asked. “I mean, I don’t think of Martin as the kind of guy who really listens to anyone…”

“But earlier you told ‘im to stop and he stopped real quick,” Gripps insisted. “He only listens to you. Doesn’t even really listen to us most times.”

Amanda considered that, glancing over at Martin where he sat on the opposite side of the bonfire. He had never struck her as obedient to anyone, but Gripps was right – he listened to her. Every time.

“He likes you.”


	4. Quiet Drives

Amanda thought she’d had a better time in her first month with the Rowdy Three than she had in the last five years combined. It was impossible to choose the best moments. And yet, if she really searched her soul, she did have favourites.

Her favourites were almost always when Martin was driving, a cigarette in one hand, and she was in the passenger seat with her feet up on the dash. The other Rowdies were asleep in the back. The radio was on. And she and Martin sat in companionable silence, knowing nothing in the world could stop them.


	5. Tattoos

Martin’s shirt had gotten ruined in the latest brawl, and now he was walking around without one until he could find another. Amanda didn’t mind, quite honestly. He was in _very_ good shape. She supposed that much fighting and running around would do that to a guy.

Dark tattoos curled their way around his arms and torso, each design running into the next. She liked studying them, trying to pick out individual symbols and images. She wished she could get up closer, investigate with her hands. Maybe her tongue.

“Whatcha lookin’ at there, Drummer Girl?” he asked with a grin.


	6. No Regrets

“What’s on your mind?” Martin asked, sitting down next to Amanda and handing her an open beer. She was staring out at the sunset, over the lake where they’d stopped for the evening.

“I was thinking about Todd,” she admitted quietly. “I haven’t seen him in a while.”

He was quiet for a second. “I guess we’ve brought you an awful long way from anywhere you ever expected to be. Sorry ‘bout that.”

She tossed him a smile, shaking her head. “Are you kidding? This is all I’ve wanted for years. You set me free. I have no regrets, Martin.”


	7. Not for Long

“It won’t be for long this time,” he told her.

She shook her head. “I don’t like it.”

“We’ll be back.” He reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek, pushing a strand of hair out of the way. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“I better not,” she said with a frown, hitting him in the shoulder. He didn’t even budge. “I’m gonna be pissed if I have to save your asses again.”

“We know, Drummer Girl.” His hand moved behind her head and pulled her forward so he could kiss her forehead. “We know.”


	8. Mess

“I made a mess,” Amanda admitted, but she didn’t look like she was feeling guilty. She was grinning a bit wildly, actually.

“You sure did,” Martin agreed, a little proudly, as he surveyed the room. Three Blackwing operatives laid unconscious on the floor. “Was this something new?”

“I think so,” she told him, looking at her hands again. “It definitely wasn’t anything Wakti taught me.”

“I’m sorry I missed it.” He crossed the room, paying no mind to the debris underfoot. “I’ll bet it was impressive.”

“I’d try it again, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Martin only laughed.


	9. Scrapes and Bruises

It would be a lie for her to claim she hadn’t been attracted to him from early on. For a while she hadn’t been sure if it was actually attraction and not just the weird pull of the universe drawing them together, but in the end, it was undeniably both. He was easy on the eyes, and she frequently indulged herself.

All those scrapes and bruises, though. He didn’t get hurt often, but when he did she felt herself get a little warm down south. It seemed unkind, she had to admit. But that split lip was hard to ignore.


	10. Close

“So, I heard some things about you and Todd…” Amanda began teasingly.

“We’re adults!” Farrah laughed. “Why is everyone so interested in our business?”

Amanda snorted. “He’s my brother. I have to tease him.”

With an eyeroll, Farrah agreed, “Okay, fair point.” A pause. Then she asked, “What about you and Martin, though? You seem… close.”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that,” Amanda insisted automatically. Then, slowly, she glanced across the room at where he was sitting with Cross, smoking a cigarette. She bit her lip, then confessed: “But let’s be real, I’d climb that man like a goddamn _tree_.”


End file.
